Left in the Dark
by AngelClover
Summary: There's a connection between Jarod and another Pretender.
1. Default Chapter

1 Title: Left in the Dark  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, only Sara. But the story idea is mine!  
  
2  
  
3 January 1986  
  
  
  
"Sydney, I can't do it! I can't tell what he's thinking!" An eleven-year old girl cried out.  
  
"Sara. You must concentrate." Sydney said. "No tell me, what is he thinking?"  
  
Sara fought back tears as she examined the picture again. This time she cried out in horror.  
  
"What is it Sara?" Sydney asked.  
  
"He's going to kill her!" She said hysterically.  
  
"Who? Who is he going to kill?"  
  
"His wife! He's going to go and kill his wife!" she screamed.  
  
"Thank you Sara. Tom will take you back to your room now." Sydney said, motioning over one of the men.  
  
He sighed and set his chin on his hands as she left the room.  
  
"Who was that Sydney?" Came a voice, making him jump.  
  
"Just someone like you Jarod." Sydney replied.  
  
"Sydney, what did you do to her? Sydney?"  
  
  
  
January 2002  
  
  
  
"Sydney, where is she?" A 27-year old asked.  
  
"I told you Jarod. Sara escaped the same night you did. Bridgett has a team of sweepers looking for her. However, Mr.Parker and Mr.Lyle are adamant about locating you first."  
  
"Why Sara? What's her use?" Jarod asked.  
  
"She's a pretender Jarod."  
  
"Of course she is. That's why they're out looking for her." Jarod said and hung up.  
  
Jarod looked out the window and cursed. Miss.Parker had found him. How? He had no idea. Instead of the one thing that he normally left them, he left a few things. Then he left out the back way of the hotel.  
  
** ** ** ** **  
  
Miss.Parker walked into the room and noted that Jarod was already gone.  
  
"Damn it!" She cursed.  
  
"Miss.Parker. I think you should see this." Came a voice from the bathroom.  
  
"What is it Broots?" She asked, coming in to the small room.  
  
"Jarod left something for you." He whispered.  
  
She grabbed the box from his hands and shook it. She heard a rattling sound and decided to open it later in her office. Parker was just putting it in her coat pocket when Mr.Lyle walked in.  
  
"What did 'Freak boy' leave for us this time?" He asked.  
  
"A Pez dispenser and a slinky." Miss.Parker said, shutting Broots up.  
  
Lyle gave her a look that said he didn't believe her, but he didn't push the issue.  
  
"Well, let's get back to the Centre. We can add them to our collection." He said and left.  
  
"You heard him. Let's go." Parker said.  
  
** ** ** ** ** **  
  
"Sydney, the 'Lab Rat' left us these things. Have Angelo look at them, K?" She said to Sydney.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked as she left.  
  
"My office. I have nowhere else to go."  
  
** ** ** ** ** **  
  
Miss.Parker entered her office, took the box out of her pocket and sat down. She tossed it on her desk and checked her mail. All of a sudden she felt that she couldn't wait any longer and grabbed the box. She pulled the string off and opened the box. In it there was a gold cross and a note that read:  
  
'Miss.Parker.  
  
This cross belongs to Sara. She's a Pretender, who was at the Centre the same time I was. There's a bond I feel between us that I can't explain. Help me find out what it is.  
  
Jarod.'  
  
"Angel. Glad to see you back here. No luck finding Jarod?" Her father said making her jump.  
  
"Jesus Daddy. No there was no luck with Jarod."  
  
"Well, there's always next time. What's that?" He asked, noticing the box.  
  
"Just something I had at home and forgot about." She tried to smile.  
  
"Good luck with Jarod." He said and left.  
  
"Thank you, Daddy."  
  
Miss.Parker sat and started playing with the necklace. Sydney entered the room and stood there for a minute.  
  
"What do you think Jarod wants you to find?"  
  
"Apparently, there's a connection between Jarod and another Pretender. He says this cross is hers. The note says her name is Sara."  
  
"Does he say what he wants you to do?" Sydney asked, scanning the note.  
  
"He wants me to find out what the connection is. Sydney, I'm going to need your help with this."  
  
"Of course Parker. I'm always here for you."  
  
"I'm going to need their files Syd. And I need a DNA test."  
  
"You don't think they're related, do you Miss.Parker?" Broots asked.  
  
"Just do it Broots. And I want the results soon."  
  
"Parker, are you sure you want to find out the results?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Call me crazy, but if that was me, I'd want to know the results." She said, closing the discussion.  
  
4 Hours Later  
  
Miss.Parker was walking down the hall, going one last time to her office before she left, when she heard Broots call her.  
  
"Miss.Parker. I have the results. I know why Jarod feels connected to her."  
  
"Then tell me." Parker said.  
  
"Well, I did the DNA test, like you said, and here it is." He said and handed it to her.  
  
She took the paper and read it.  
  
"Brother and Sister? They're twins? Broots?"  
  
"I checked the files. Sara was brought here right after she was born. Jarod didn't know he had a twin." Broots concluded.  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
  
  
Or is it? 


	2. NOTICE

I am very dissapointed with whats going on a fanfiction.net and will   
not be returning for a while, however i will be making a website to   
put all of my stories on. i will add the address to it when i get it! 


End file.
